


Sasaki's Agency for Feline Familiars

by extremelyperturbed



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Comedy, Drama, Familiar!Takato, M/M, Magician!Junta, Monster of the Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: It's an alternative universe setting where Sasaki is still an agent but someone who represents magician's familiars rather than actors.  (Partly because Takato reminds me so much of a cat)





	1. Chapter 1

Takumi Sasaski looked at the new client who was sitting on the opposite side of the desk from him. He was quite tall and had lighter hair and eyes than most Japanese men he knew. Despite a light hearted countenance, there was an aura about him that seemed to have more gravity than he expected. "Hello, Mr. Junta Azumaya, I am Mr. Takumi Sasaki. I read your application for employing a familiar from my agency."

"Yes."

"You're asking for a long-term arrangement, perhaps even a permanent placement."

"Yes. I don't want to constantly change partners."

"That's understandable," said Sasaki. "Especially for someone who's fairly new to the field of magic." He had done a background check and as far as he could see, Junta had only been practicing magic seriously for the past three years after a normal school career and a series of odd jobs including pizza delivery. "I do have a few candidates in mind. How about this one?" Sasaki turned his computer monitor so his client could see the young man with brown hair dressed casually in a T-shirt and jeans. He would have appeared completely human if he also didn't have an apparent pair of cat ears and a long cat tail the same color as his hair. "This is Ryo Narumiya. He's young and a little inexperienced but he's very charming and friendly. He's got a lot of potential and would flourish with a firm hand and steady guidance." 

"I'm not interested in someone little more than a kitten," he said, shaking his head. "I want someone a bit more mature."

"Understandable." Sasaki typed in another name. "Ok, how about this guy? He's Chihiro Ayagi . . ."

"No."

"No?"

"I know he has some who recommend him but I've also heard that you have to push him to be at his best and is often tardy."

"I see . . ."

"I actually have a familiar in mind."

"Who?"

"Takato Saijyo."

Ambitious, thought Sasaki. He's only considered to be the best familiar among the top magicians in the field. Sasaki sighed. "You've got expensive tastes. Takato only does temporary assignments. A lot of other people have requested him as a permanent partner but he has shown no interest. He wants variety in his challenges and he has no interest in a magician who has nothing to offer but expects him to do everything. He needs someone worth working with."

"I believe I am that man."

Sasaki said, "There are some conditions that you would have to fulfill."

"Name them."

"Number one, he has to be well-fed. He eats an amazing amount of sweets and guzzles hot chocolate but don't be alarmed by this. It helps him with his serotonin levels. Number two, he is used to a high standard of living and will not take kindly to being placed in a dark, drafty basement between assignments. Number three, he needs his space so preferably his own apartment but at the very least his own room. Number four, do not touch him. Number five, do not touch him."

"Why is number five a repeat of number four?"

"Because people don't seem to listen to number four. Number six, he loves beer but too much and he starts acting silly. All this doesn't matter because he's way out of your . . ."

Junta put a transparent box with three shiny feathers on the table. "I have angel feathers. That should be enough for a month's contract."

"Where did you get these?" These were rare and in extremely high demand and easily convertible into an insane amount of cash. 

"It's my secret but you can test them and see that they're real. I can get more."

"I will negotiate with him and get back to you. If he says no, are you interested in any alternatives?"

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

"Junta Azumaya asked for me specifically?" said Takato. He and Sasaki were sitting at a secluded booth at Cafe Tiramisu, a shop that specialized in pastries and other confections. He was careful to shapeshift away his tail and ears so anybody walking by would believe he was human.

"You know him? I know he hasn't hired anybody through our agency before."

"He was part of the backup team Mr. Kadokura had organized for going after a demon that was causing blindness and a lecherous pink incubus." Mr. Kadokura was someone he often worked with and unlike many other magicians, he often had a dozen or more magicians working with him on any given project. He believed in hiring and teaching a lot of new people breaking into the business.

"How was Azumaya's magic?"

Takato grudgingly said, "He's got potential but he's inconsistent. Unless he's become more motivated, I don't see him lasting much longer in the field."

"By the way, he wanted to hire you permanently."

"That's out of the question," he said, dismissing the idea completely out of hand.

Sasaki hesitated before he said, "He may be more interesting than you think. He offered angel feathers."

Takato said, "Angel feathers?"

Sasaki showed him the box. "I checked. They're real."

Takato took out of the feathers out of the box and could feel the spiritual energy emanating from them. "He must have used up his entire savings to get these. He could have paid for a year's contract with another familiar with these." Saijyo was both impressed and appalled. How reckless, he thought. Of course, I'm worth every yen but . . .

"He claims he can get more."

That intrigued Takato. "A month. I'll agree to one month, not any more."

"I'll draw up the papers."

"I do have some extra conditions in mind."

"Of course."

"Now where's my cocoa?"

***  
"I'm thrilled to work with you again," said Junta as he set the table in his apartment. "I haven't forgotten all the good advice you gave me on the last hunt a year ago. I've been wanting to work with you again since then."

Takato frowned as he looked at the table. It wasn't the food. The paella Junta had cooked smelled and looked great and the side dish of tuna carpaccio made him salivate. It was that there was only two place settings. "When do I get introduced to the rest of the team?"

Junta looked confused. "We're the team. Just you and me."

Takato said, "Are you serious? What kind of hunt are we going on? I'm assuming you already have one set up." Most teams involved at least four magicians and/or familiars. While I may count as being worth at least two regular magicians, he thought, having actual numbers increased the chances of success. 

Junta nodded. "There's a little girl who needs to have surgery but there's a shinigami currently after her. She's currently inside a protective circle created around her house but she doesn't dare go outside." 

"We're going up against a shinigami by ourselves? You have not been doing your research!" said Takato, who thoroughly read and memorized what he could about possible opponents in the spirit world. 

"If you sit down, I'll explain as we eat . . ."

Takato sat down as did Junta. He began eating the paella, which he enjoyed immensely. While he gladly spent hours looking up any obscure tome about how to defeat a monster or demon, he rarely spent any time cooking or preparing food for himself. 

"How is it?"

"It's delicious. Perhaps you should be a chef rather than a magician." He tried the side dish. The carpaccio was also seasoned properly and the ingredients were well chosen. 

"I understand your concerns. However, I don't just use angel feathers as currency but I know how to actually use them. I promise that we don't need more people."

"Where did you get such a supply?"

"I'll just say that they're an inheritance from my grandfather." 

"I will say that I don't want to work with someone who drags down my reputation by linking my name to multiple mission failures. I can and will invoke the breaking of the contract if I am put in more danger than is warranted."

"That won't happen. Would you like a chocolate souffle as a dessert?"

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, the husband was cheating with a woman he met online. When she demanded that he leave his wife, he used the excuse of not wanting to make his daughter go through her parents' divorce. Furious, she sent the wife evidence of the affair and summoned a shinigami to kill the daughter by killing herself," said Takato as Junta drove them to the estate where the girl was from their hotel room. The sun was setting.

"The wife has told him that if their daughter dies, she will leave him," said Junta.

Takato harrumphed. "I would have already left him! Putting that little girl in danger!"

"He didn't quibble with our fee. He's terrified of losing everything now."

"I studied the video from the security cameras repeatedly," said Takato. The shinigami came in the form of a writhing mass of black smoke that occasionally formed solid parts with which to attack the security guards. "We can't just banish it. We have to destroy it since the anger behind it is so strong. The summoner sacrificing herself as an act of vengeance gives it a lot of power and persistence."

They drove up to the gate and pressed the button for the intercom system. "Hello," said the voice.

"This is Junta Azumaya and Takato Saijyo here for the . . ."

"Come in, come in! Please, I have been waiting for you!" said the voice.

The gates parted and they drove up the long driveway to the mansion. A short, dumpy man in expensive clothes was frantically waving at them. "Mr. Azumaya! Mr. Saijyo! I am Mr. Kaneshiro."

"Mr. Kaneshiro," said Junta. "Have you cleared out the house other than your daughter as I have requested?"

"Yes, though my wife was violently against leaving our child behind. Especially as Rin is getting weaker, it's gotten closer to the house."

"We have to fight this being and we don't want anybody to be collateral damage," said Takato. 

"Do you happen to need anything?" Mr. Kaneshiro said. 

"We have everything we need," said Junta. "Right now, you should leave yourself."

"When wounded, it may try to suck energy out of the nearest living thing it can attack to heal itself," said Takato.

"I am leaving right now!" the man said. 

After the man was out of earshot, Takato muttered, "No, come back, please watch, get closer to the action!"

Junta chuckled at Takato's mocking their client. 

Takato's cat ears popped up and his eyes shifted form to those of a cat. A long black tail came out. "The shinigami is especially active after sunset. I can see in the dark but . . ."

"My surveillance spell will keep me informed of any disturbance in the area. I've already set it around the house during my first visit here."

"All we can do is wait."

"In the meantime, why don't you tell me a bit more about yourself?"

Takato raised an eyebrow. "You already seem to know a lot about me. It's plain you did your research. You seem to know about almost every hunt or mission I've ever been on."

"You were introduced to hunting when you were eight by your grandmother."

"Yes. She didn't force me into it. I saw her hunt with a partner and I asked to be taught how to do it. I don't regret it. Of course, I stayed in school at the same time."

"And I bet you got good marks."

Takato snorted. "Of course." He glanced at the expression on Junta's face. What is with that smile, he thought, Is he a fanboy?

Junta suddenly gasped, "It's here, on the other side of the house."

They ran to the other side but it immediately fled to the other side.

"It doesn't want to face us as a team. How about we do a pincer attack?" said Takato. "You approach from one side and I'll approach from another. I don't want to spend the night basically just running in circles."

"All right," said Junta reluctantly. "But that may be what it wants . . . to separate us."

"Don't worry about me. If it tries to attack me, all the better for you to do a sneak attack."

They split up as planned. Takato was at the side of the house when he saw it charging toward him. Takato immediately put up a force field to shield himself from its attacks and unleashed an ice spell to both solidify the monster's form and to keep it from moving. Despite Takato pouring a full stream of ice magic at it, the shinigami slowed down but still trudged its way towards him. Stubborn bastard, he thought. 

He saw a little mote of light with two tiny wings suddenly appear and zip towards the shinigami and disintegrate part of its body. At first, Takato was a little afraid that the explosion would melt the binding ice and cause it to break free but the disintegration seemed to cause no increase in temperature thus leaving it frozen. A few more motes appeared and hit the shinigami causing its entire form to disintegrate.

"Takato, Takato, are you OK?" said Junta as he came running from around the corner.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Takato. "We have to make sure that there is nothing left of this or it'll try to revive." 

They did a tracer spell but found that there was nothing more of the monster. As for the originator of the summoning spell, her body had been cremated and scattered so there was no fear of what was left of the shinigami going back to her, animating her body back to life and attacking the child. 

"We should contact her parents and tell them to get her to the hospital," said Junta. "They told me that they have paid a surgeon to be on standby."

"Yes."

"Are you all right? You look a little feverish."

"I'm fine," snapped Takato though he did feel a little weak and hot. Putting out that much ice magic had pushed his mana levels lower than he liked and unbalanced them. 

Junta took out his phone and called the client. A few minutes later, a limousine came barrelling through the open gates and screeched to a halt. A beautiful woman with severe angular features came running out of the limousine. Mr. Kaneshiro came out of the car and yelled, "Darling, don't run!"

"Rin, where's Rin?" she said to them.

"She's still in the house. It didn't get in."

She promptly ran into the house and soon came out holding a three year old child in her arms. "Rin, we're going to the hospital."

She stopped in front of them and said with tears in her eyes, "I thank you for destroying the monster. I will make proper thanks after she is out of . . ."

"No need, go take care of your daughter first."

The woman nodded then hurried to the limo, put her child in a car seat and got in the car herself along with Mr. Kaneshiro. The limo took off.

***  
By the time they get to the hotel room, Takato's fever had gotten worse. "Perhaps Sasaki knows someone local who can help," said Takato as Junta put him on the bed. "Oh, wait, he told me that he was going to his in-laws' house this week."

Junta said, "Let me give you some of my mana. I have lots to spare." 

Takato remembered what mana transfer required. "Wait, wait, wait . . . That involves . . ."

Junta was already taking off his own clothes and mumbling about looking for lube.

"We can look for a doctor or a clinic tomorrow!" said Takato, alarmed. 

"The only hospital that i know of that's nearby is the one that's also conducting Rin's surgery."

"I . . . don't want to go to that one." The hospital was not likely to specialize in the medical care of familiars and he didn't want to signal weakness to clients if he could help it. 

"And you should know that trying to recover mana depletion without help takes a long time to recover from."

"Are you sure you have enough to spare?" Takato said though he could feel the other man radiate energy through his aura.

"I'm quite sure," said Junta. "Making sure you're in good health is part of the contract."

"Ok then do it," said Takato, shrugging off his clothes, closing his eyes and laying still on the bed like a doll.

He felt Junta kiss him on the lips then along the neck then those fingers toy with his cat ears so he involuntarily let out a meow. He opened his eyes and said, "Hey, what's with all the foreplay?"

"I want this to feel good for you," said Junta before massaging a certain spot on his lower back that made Takato tremble and let out another meow.

"This . . . this isn't making love, you know. It's just mana transference," said Takato as Junta kissed the back of each hand. He felt horribly embarrassed about needing this kind of help.

"Has anybody else done this for you?"

Takato shook his head. "Sasaki just drives me to the clinic for an overnight infusion through IV." 

"Then I'm honored to be first," said Junta as he slid his arms around Takato and began playing with his tail.

When Junta finally prepped him and began transferring his mana to him, Takato felt waves of warm spiritual energy flood his body and felt a feeling of ecstasy that made him curl his toes and come harder than he ever had before. Am I hallucinating, he thought as he saw shining white feathers swirl above Junta.   
***  
"Do you feel better?" said Junta as he shook Takato awake.

Takato opened his eyes. "My fever is gone and my power levels are back up . . ." 

"If you need more, I am totally up for another round."

"No! No!" said Takato. We already had three rounds the night before and this angelic pervert already had a look of intense depraved hunger on his face already, he thought. "I want to take a shower and have breakfast. I'm sticky all over and hungry!"

"I can call for room service or we can go to a nearby place that has good reviews online."

"We're going out." Takato wanted to leave the room and go somewhere where Junta was less likely to beg for more. How am I going to do three more weeks of this? he thought. I must call Sasaki once he's back in the office!

The End


End file.
